Luggage may be used by travelers and others to transport clothes and toiletries between destinations. An item of luggage often has a single compartment for storing clothing, toiletries, travel necessities, and other items. When these items are placed in this compartment they are able to move and shift throughout the compartment during travel. This movement allows the various items placed in the luggage to commingle with each other. It also allows items, such as folded shirts, which were previously placed in a single location and, perhaps, stacked on one another, to become wrinkled and misshapen. This movement may occur during transit as well as before and afterwards. When arriving at a destination, after the contents of the luggage have been mixed and thrown about the traveler will need to gather the items that have moved and refold or otherwise reassemble the clothes that have been placed in the luggage. Once unpacked, these items may be placed in the appropriate places at the new location. This may include, placing the folded garments in a dresser. This cycle of packing, transport, regrouping, and unpacking may be repeated numerous times during a journey and innumerable times during the lifetime of the luggage.